


Just Perfect

by Dulcinea



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Domination, M/M, Smut, Submission, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcinea/pseuds/Dulcinea
Summary: All Vegeta had to do was wait. It was only a matter of time before Goku broke, and Vegeta was nothing if not patient.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117
Collections: My Dragonball Favs





	Just Perfect

Vegeta found Goku waiting for him like he asked, kneeling at the foot of the bed with his wrists behind him, head bowed, naked from head to toe. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. Waiting. Anticipating.

Sure enough, Goku started to twitch from where he knelt. Not much, at least. A little sway, a few scratches of his nails into his wrists, a few twists of his neck, removing the kinks in there. Nothing as bad or as obvious like when they first started doing, where Goku would give into temptation and lift his head to look at him, or when Goku gave up just a minute in and started scratching his nose, or that one time in the very early days, he got right up and stretched his arms above his head while talking about something inane.

In the beginning, he thought Goku did this absentmindedly, playing the part of an oblivious fool, unintentionally pissing him off. Then Vegeta realized pretty quick that wasn’t the case. Not at all. It was just Goku showing signs of his true Saiyan heritage, demonstrating that Kakarot lived underneath the ignorant demeanor the world knew quite well.

Not that it surprised Vegeta very much. It was in their moments of coupling that Goku’s Saiyan inside came out, which Vegeta found intoxicating and addicting every time. It was probably why he let Goku’s dominance come out in the early days of their relationship so easily. The spars between the sheets, Goku’s animalistic growls, the way they tore into each others flesh with teeth and nails, all of it matching the intensity and grit like they did on the battlefield—what Saiyan would _not_ want any of that?

But when it was his turn to take over, Goku didn’t give in, at all. Which, again, Vegeta didn’t mind, nor found unexpected either. Goku _was_ a Saiyan—an uneducated, uninitiated in the ways of sex, Saiyan. So it took time to coax Goku, to ease him into giving in, little by little. Not once did Goku find it easy to obey, or to listen, and Vegeta anticipated all of that.

But unlike Goku, Vegeta was a very, very patient man. And the payoff each time was worth it. Watching Goku’s little acts of rebellion. His desperate urge to fight. His need to not give in, because a Saiyan never, ever wanted to submit. But Vegeta knew what to do. In these moments, alone in the comfort of their bedroom, Vegeta was the stronger of the two, and he knew what to do, every single time, which he _knew_ annoyed and thrilled Goku all at once. Because despite the fact that he knew Goku _loved_ when Vegeta took control and dominated him, Goku still rebelled in the littlest ways, like now.

“You promised you wouldn’t move,” Vegeta said.

Goku stilled. He dipped his head, a small pink flush blooming across his cheeks. “Sorry.”

He chuckled, removing his gloves one by one. “No, you’re not.”

“Vegeta—”

“Quiet.”

Goku frowned. His lips pursed.

Vegeta smirked. “Go ahead. Say something.”

A huff of air. A flash of canines as Goku sucked in his bottom lip.

Rebellion. Urge to fight back. To snap back.

Only for Goku to give in with a tiny, little sigh and bow his head deeper.

If he was more comfortable with his words, Vegeta would’ve blurted out what flashed through his mind every time Goku obeyed: _Fucking perfect._ Because sometimes Earthling dribble was appropriate enough to say, and he knew Goku would enjoy hearing it. Maybe in time he would. Instead, he started pulling off his clothes, dumping them to the floor, as he took his time walking over to Goku at the foot of their bed.

He slipped a hand into Goku’s hair and dug in hard, savoring the sharp hiss Goku released into the air. His other hand gripped his own hard cock, giving it a few strokes.

“Open.”

Goku tilted his head up. His eyes stayed closed as his lips parted.

Vegeta eased just the head of his cock past them, watching himself disappear in and out with every small thrust he made, easing in deeper, little by little, waiting. Just waiting for Goku to slip. Waiting for him to fuck up as usual, to open wider, to shove Vegeta closer to himself and suck his cock harder. Waiting for the opportunity to ‘correct’ Goku, just like he knew Goku craved.

It happened, like he expected, and Vegeta smirked the second he saw and heard Goku’s growl. His smirk turned into a soft moan as Goku flew his hands up to Vegeta’s ass, squeezing hard enough to bruise, and Vegeta then grabbed Goku’s head with both of his hands and _held on_.

Goku growled with each bob of his head, every lick and suck to Vegeta’s cock. He held Vegeta in place, rolling his head, sticking his tongue out— _owning_ Vegeta’s dick, devouring it like a good Saiyan would. And he almost gave in. Almost let Goku take over and do whatever he wished. Pleasure washed over him, a cramp grew in his belly, his fingers dug even harder into Goku’s hair, and he could’ve easily just given up, the temptation growing with every slurp, every groan, and it would be so easy, so damn easy to just give in—

Vegeta hissed, shutting his eyes. His grip on Goku’s hair tightened and he yanked _hard._

He almost came when he heard Goku’s sharp yelp vibrate over his dick.

The pause in Goku’s ministrations was enough time for Vegeta to take over. He tugged Goku’s head again, easily pulling it away from his wet dick, and he opened his eyes in time to watch Goku’s confusion, his glazed over look, how he seemed to form a question on those glistening plump lips of his.

Then, recognition. Shock. Goku’s eyes bulging out. Shock transformed into guilt, shame, and the way Goku’s cheeks flushed a deeper pink made Vegeta nearly come right onto Goku’s face.

Vegeta slid one hand away from Goku’s hair, down to his cheek.

_SLAP._

It was a small slap, barely any power behind it. Goku at least had the decency to flinch.

“Tau klippiyata ceri,” Vegeta said. _You disobedient slut._ “Get on the bed.”

He watched Goku nod, watched him fidget in place, how the blush grew in size. That urge to fight, to rebel, all of it was still fresh, but he saw the need to defy wane when Goku licked his lips and turned his gaze downcast, down to the floor.

“Yes…” Goku swallowed, and said louder: “Yes, my prince.”

 _Fucking perfect_ ran across Vegeta’s mind yet again, and he expressed the words with tiny pats to Goku’s reddened cheek.

His fingers pulsed from where they held onto Goku’s hair as he stepped a good feet away to watch Goku obey. And he did obey, quite well. He climbed to his feet with grace, turned towards the bed, crawled onto all fours, pressed his face and his chest into the sheets and presented his bare ass into the air, ending his little performance by putting his arms back behind him, resting them on the hollow of his arched lower back. No hesitation. No additional movements, now that he was on the bed. Goku knew what to do. He was ready, and willing, for whatever Vegeta wanted. Anything he desired. All for Vegeta’s pleasure.

Pride swelled within Vegeta at the sight.

_Fucking. Perfect._

He rose one hand, gathering ki around Goku’s crossed wrists. A glowing bind landed on them, its bright yellow illuminating against the dimness of their bedroom. He knew Goku’s conflict on these binds—how he hated having them on but loved them at the same time, and he watched that conflict even now, with how Goku fidgeted on the bed, how he tugged against the ki-binds. Vegeta could’ve reprimanded him, reminded him of his place. But it always pleased him and turned him on when Goku did it on his own, like he was now. He watched Goku calm himself, sighing into the sheets, coming to complete stillness, and he knew Goku enjoyed it by the tell tale sign of Goku’s dick twitching between his spread legs.

Slowly, Vegeta crawled onto the bed, settling himself behind Goku. He spread his palms against the smoothness of Goku’s ass, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down the skin, causing gooseflesh to rise, and he watched Goku. Watched how his ass cheeks tensed, for a moment. How his balls drew up just a little bit. How as the seconds passed, Goku’s breathing quickened in the quiet of their room, how he visibly fought the urge to fidget.

Vegeta’s own breath quickened too. The rush of power mixed with a huge rush of pride.

He could do whatever he wanted right now to this man. Anything.

He could spank him. Finger him. Suck his balls into his mouth. Play with his dick while biting his ass cheeks. He could suck at the tail nub while teasing Goku’s nipples one by one, bite and lick Goku’s sensitive sides while pushing against his perineum with one knuckle, rubbing it, pressing it, making little circles right at his taint until Goku turned into a blubbering mess of need. All things he fantasized about. Some things he already acted on.

And Goku would take it all, because he wanted it. He needed it, from Vegeta. Only from Vegeta.

He spread Goku’s ass cheeks wide with both of his hands.

The shiver from Goku fed into Vegeta’s choice to do this, something he hadn’t done to anyone, for anyone. Received it, yes, so he knew how good it could be. How vulnerable it could feel. And Goku’s twitching, leaking cock between his legs only confirmed to Vegeta that Goku did enjoy this.

His fingers dug into the flesh as he leaned in, kissing right beneath the tail scar.

As anticipated, Goku bucked _hard_ , and he jerked his head away in time.

More pants from Goku. Faster breathing. The body in front of him shivered as he kissed the flesh again, lower now. And again. And again. Until the last kiss landed right onto Goku’s hole and Vegeta couldn’t help but smirk at the needy, shocked gasp Goku let out.

His dick twitched when he swiped his tongue over Goku’s hole, and Goku seemed to choke on his own breath as the sensation.

He did it again once, twice. Slow, long swipes over and over, as he redoubled his efforts in holding Goku’s hips still and his ass wide open for him. Because Goku’s body seemed to _thrum_ from head to toe with every lick he gave.

Vegeta kept his gaze open, right onto the large expanse of Goku’s back and bound arms, as he slipped his tongue past the rim. And watched.

Goku didn’t disappoint. He arched, gasped, almost squealed on top of his lungs the deeper Vegeta dug his tongue. He pushed against Vegeta’s mouth, slid his legs further open on the bed, thrusted his ass against Vegeta, slapping his balls against Vegeta’s chin. His breathing turned erratic and loud the faster Vegeta tongue-fucked him, an endless stream of desperate moans spilling out of Goku as much as the precum did from his untouched dick. All the while, he performed his own desperate dance with the ki-binds, close to pulling them apart, close to breaking them, but then pulling back, holding back his power, _giving in_ , because Goku knew better. Goku knew his place tonight. And Vegeta almost gave in again himself. Almost.

He pulled his mouth away from Goku’s ass, only to shove two fingers inside him, savoring the sight of Goku’s bowed, curved lower back, the sweet sound of Goku’s kneading cry. He curled his fingers up, easily found the nub inside of the man and he almost gave in yet again when he pushed down hard and watched and heard Goku’s pure, unadulterated scream of pleasure.

But he didn’t stop. He made the usual come-hither motion with his fingers and played the man like his own personal instrument, coaxing every moan, every whimper out of Goku. Pulling out sounds that only Vegeta could make Goku do. Making Goku endure all of this pleasure that only Vegeta could give him, that only Vegeta introduced him to.

He watched Goku buck against his fingers, how his body twisted against the bed, how he shamelessly rubbed his tits against the sheets for some sort of friction, his leaking, red dick bobbing back and forth in the air. Even as he held one of Goku’s hips firm, it didn’t matter. Goku was _losing_ it in front of him, transforming into a mindless lump of pleasure and need, desperate for more, desperate to come, all because Vegeta’s talented fingers. And the surge of power and pride that washed over Vegeta yet again nearly caused him to give in one more time.

 _No_. He leaned over Goku’s body and licked the base of the tail nub as he pressed hard onto his prostate. _He has to learn._

It wasn’t easy holding himself back. Goku drove him crazy with the noises he was making. But the need to educate, to control, it won out, especially when Vegeta bit into Goku’s free hip while pressing hard onto his prostate, only for Goku to finally shout a word, one word, on top of his lungs:

“ _More!_ ”

He smirked as he pulled his lips away to lick at the bruise forming around that bite he made. _He’s getting demanding._ Licked all the way back to his tail stub while his fingers kept pace, rubbing Goku’s prostate again and again. _As usual._

“You want more?” he replied, his voice low and guttural. When Goku shook his head yes, he stopped his movements, chuckling at the sobbing cry Goku released. “You should know better, Kakarot.”

“Vegeta—”

“You’re in no position to demand _anything_.”

He cut off Goku’s next words with another rub against his prostate, pleased at how Goku squealed at the sensations. He kept rubbing, slowly, again, and again, enjoyed how Goku unconsciously started fucking back against his fingers. How Goku’s breath picked up, how his hips started jerking a bit more, how his bound arms twitched and jerked.

Then, it came. “Please…” The sweet, sweet sound of Goku’s first plea. “Please, Vegeta…”

He chuckled, keeping up the slow, deliberate pace. “Well now. Someone’s remembered his manners.”

He watched Goku’s head turn to the side, his skin fully flushed and pink, sweaty, bangs clinging to the sides of his face. Watched how Goku opened his eyes, zeroed in right on him, and Vegeta’s gut did a little flip.

Dilated, bright eyes. Needy. Desperate.

Begging, for Vegeta.

“My p-prince…”

The urge to pounce, to give in, came and went, faster than the other times at least. Vegeta swallowed his own moan, rubbing Goku’s prostate firmer, and nearly came at the sight of Goku’s eyes rolling into the back of his head and his body convulsing around his fingers.

He cleared his throat and caught his composure before saying, “You know what to do, Kakarot.”

And he did. Vegeta taught Goku well what to do in these moments, what Vegeta expected. He waited for the hesitation, the urge to defy, to rebel, followed by the inevitable break in will. It was normal, systematic.

But Goku caught Vegeta off guard this time.

“Fuck me, my prince.” He pushed back onto Vegeta’s hips faster, fucking himself hard. “Fuck me hard, please, _please_ my prince.” He moved even faster, his breath quickening, the bed squeaking in time with his movements, his teeth chattering. “I-I need this, I need you, I need to feel you, I need you, oh fuck, _please_.” He squealed as more words rushed out, almost slurring, almost unintelligible, but Vegeta heard them, he caught them: “Take me fuck me punish me hurt me I need it I need it all I need you I belong to you please my prince _please_ —”

He yanked his fingers out and shoved his dick into Goku in one thrust.

Goku’s loud, needy whine paired well against Vegeta’s inhuman growl.

Vegeta loomed over Goku’s back, sinking his canine’s into the nape of Goku’s neck, and _rutted_.

The world disappeared. Only sights and sounds and smells remained. Goku’s sweat, his desperation and need. Vegeta’s dark, ruthless snarls, paired with his deep, bruising bites. Goku’s endless shouts of need, of his screams of _please_ and _my prince_ and _Vegeta_. Two bodies rutting like their ancestors before them, mindless and willing and frantic, both succumbing to the pleasure, to each other.

No skin left unmarked. No piece of flesh left untouched. Vegeta removed the ki-binds with a flick of his hand and forced Goku’s arms to his front, right over his sternum, only to bind them again in place. Goku only moaned, thrusting up against Vegeta in reply.

Vegeta tossed Goku around like a ragdoll, fucking him from above, fucking him from the side. He fucked him from below, bouncing Goku up and down on his cock, revealing in the way Goku keened, the way his cock bobbed and leaked precum, how his bound wrists stayed close to his chest—dangerously close to touching his own nipples, but Goku never once gave into the urge. So Vegeta thanked him by fucking him harder and pinching those nipples hard, causing Goku to squeal yet again and bounce up and down faster.

He changed positions again, and again, and again. Throwing Goku’s legs up over shoulders, over hips, spread them apart with his strong arms and forced them to stay open, his fingers digging into Goku’s burly thighs and bruising the skin, watching the way his cock pistoned in and out of that gorgeous ass. And Goku took it all, begged for it all, crying for Vegeta, for his release, for his prince.

His mind went blank as the pleasure built to a crescendo. Words jumbled out of Vegeta the faster he thrusted into Goku, Sadalan words that he knew Goku didn’t know, and he didn’t care to hold himself back from saying them. Words like _tapa’or_ and _g’in_ and na’uch. Words like _os’ko_ and r’sha and _feh’dak_. He repeated them, again, and again, with each thrust, each kiss to Goku’s pliable skin, each bite to his shoulder, his neck, his cheek. And Goku showed zero resistance. Zero fight. He let Vegeta pull him closer, yank him his head here and there, let him control every piece of his large body. He let Vegeta possess him. He submitted. Obeyed.

Vegeta flipped Goku onto his back on more time. Thrusted harder. Faster. Grabbed his face and forced Goku to look at him.

He hissed at what he saw in his blurry vision.

Sweaty skin. Pink cheeks. Parted, swollen lips. Lidded eyes, fluttering lashes.

Completely, utterly wrecked. Completely, utterly _owned_.

Those lips tried creating words. Tried forming some sort of phrase. He leaned in closer as he felt the cusp of his climax—

The world stopped when he heard Goku stutter aloud, “ _M’yo V-Ve’ho._ ”

_My prince._

In their language.

Red. Everything turned red.

Vegeta _roared_.

He felt primal. Possessive. Instincts took over and nothing mattered but the need to claim. It felt like he was turning Oozaru as he climaxed, roaring into Goku’s skin, biting, mauling, destroying the body beneath him. Snarling, crying out, tearing into flesh, into this beautiful, perfect specimen of Saiyan man that belonged to him and him alone. His last subject. His Kakarot. _His._

His thrusts slowed down. His arms reached for Goku’s hair, pulling him up, towards him. Lips missed once, twice, then finally connected in a weak, pliable kiss, a kiss that neither one controlled.

He flicked a hand over Goku’s bound ones and the ki-binds dissipated in a light _hiss_. Goku’s shaky hands slid into his own hair in a weak grip and Vegeta leaned into the touch, a small moan slipping out into Goku’s warm mouth.

Then, nothingness. Blissful nothingness.

When Vegeta came to, he found himself wet, sticky, resting on top of Goku’s still form, his head pillowed on top of Goku’s broad chest. Soft snores rumbled against Vegeta’s ear. Warm breath from above tickled the top of his scalp.

He dozed off again for a brief moment, listening to Goku’s steady heartbeat and his gentle breathing. 

Light touches woke Vegeta once more. He wasn’t sticky anymore. Nor did he feel wet, naked skin below his own. He struggled to open his eyes, finding them dry from sleep.

A feather-light kiss to his forehead helped him find focus. He blinked a few times and found Goku beside him, under the sheets—both of them, apparently, now under the sheets—smiling a very small, very tired, very satiated smile at him.

“M’yo Ve’ho,” Goku whispered.

His cheeks burned. Vegeta grunted and looked over Goku’s meaty shoulder out into the darkness of their room.

Slowly, he opened his arms to him.

Like he expected, the damn fool snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around Vegeta so tight he inadvertently rammed the air right out of him with the force of it.

The urge to snap at him came and went, a bit too quickly for Vegeta’s comfort. He secured his grip around Goku, securing them in the sheets.

Soft, gentle breathing. Warm skin. Sculpted muscles. Clean sheets. A pure, delicious Saiyan scent.

He sighed into Goku’s hair.

_Fucking perfect._

As sleep returned to claim him, Vegeta said, “Your accent’s atrocious.”

Goku’s chuckle warmed his skin. “I’ll work on it.”

“Tch. Sure you will.”

Goku’s response was another small chuckle.

Vegeta waited until he heard Goku’s steady breath even out to pull him in closer. Even allowed himself to smile as he did it. Just a little bit.

And the words flashed through his mind, one last time: _Fucking perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> Third smut fic. THE HELL? I never write this much smut in so short a time frame! This one gave me some difficulty, but I think I like how this came out more than the last one. Now to continue plotting this multi-chapter fic idea I have (eek).


End file.
